This invention relates to a valve for an inflatable structure, and particularly, although not exclusively, relates to a transfer valve for an inflatable craft.
Inflatable craft, such as boats, often comprise multiple chambers. The chambers are isolated from each other such that deflation of one chamber, for example as a consequence of a leak, does not result in deflation of the other chambers.
A problem associated with such craft is that prior to and after use of the craft, each chamber must be inflated/deflated independently of the others.
It is known to use valves, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,911 to connect the chambers. The valves are opened during controlled inflation or deflation of the vessel, but are closed during use of the craft so that the chambers are isolated from each other. Consequently, a leak in one chamber does not cause deflation of the other chambers.
Known valves are difficult to operate, install and maintain.